deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:ZMusok/ZMusoks Top Wanted DB for season 3
Hi. Since many people share their wishes for the upcoming DB season I decided to do the same. So here are my top 5 most wanted Death Battles with some explanations to each one. Also in the end I will add some ideas, how I want such a DB should work. 5: Harley (Fairy Fencer F) vs Raine Sage (Tales of Symphonia) Whoever read my fights knew, that I already used a character from the Fairy Fencer game in one of them. And while I have some ideas for the cast, I think this one is the best. Both females are researchers and have some kind of wierd tick (ruinmaniac vs fairymaniac). Also both join the party very early in the game and become something like a guiding role for both parties. While I can't say who would win, both have different advantages. While Raine has more variety in her magic and is the better mage as well as more experience, Harley can counter with better physical stats, no or less casting time and the ability to scan her opponent (including seeing Raines stats). For the fight itself, it could happen in a ruin. While Raine is exploring it, Harley destroys it while searching for a fury, kicking of the fight, because of ruinmaniac mode of Raine. All in all I think this fight can be full of fun dialogues, destruction and cool special moves. But it must happen in 3D. 4: Hakumen (Blazblue) vs Archer (Fate/Stay Night) I can think of many Battles including some of the BB cast, but this is the most intense I can think of. Both fighters are future versions of someone of the main cast and have some pretty broken abilites. Can Archer simply copy Hakumens weapon without the risk of going insane? Outclass the stats of the White Void those of the Red Archer? Both are stronger than the average human and given that both can go up to real beasts in combat like Gilgamesh and Terumi/The Black Beast shows not to underestimate them. While I hope for old Haku to win, I can live with both outcomes. For the battle scenario, it can be acutally very simple. To save the world from the power of Terumi Archer is summoned into the BB universe. While searching for his target, he comes across Hakumen, who recognises him as an outside source and won't have him mess with the time line. This leads to the fight. This is a battle, which can work both in 2D- and in 3D. 3: Lucina (Fire Emblem Awakening) vs Edea Lee (Bravely Default) A battle already written on this wiki, these two females have actually a lot in common. Both are daughters to a high ranking individual in their world, both try to protect their world from a dark creature (Grima on the one hand, Ouroboros on the other) and are the stereo archetype of the strong female. Problem with this fight, to be honest, is the fact, that especially Edeas moveset is completly up to the player. While it is custom to give Lucina her standard to classes (including Lord), Edea has more than 30 jobs to choose from, which all have different strengths and weaknesses. If you go story wise, Edea should have the Freelancer (the first class) job. But as I said, since there are so many combination, you could go on a full mage with dark and light spells or as a full brute fighter, which can decrease stats of the enemy and increses her own stats and both would be ok. The fight itself it can be a simple conquering task for one character and the other defends her homeland. I think this DB would work best in 2D (or Edea needs a better 3D sprite I don't like the character art from Braveley Default). 2: Aigis (Persona 3/Persona 4 Arena) vs Noel Vermillion (Blazblue) or Penny (RWBY) Ok. Lets be honest. In both cases it seems to become a stomp in my opinion. If Aigis goes against Noel, she will most likely loose (maybe even more when Centralfiction comes out). In Pennys case I think Aigis takes the win given more durability, strength is equal (Aigis stopped a freaking tank in normal mode and threw it in Orgia mode). But that doesn't mean it's a bad idea. With the right animation it can become quite the battle. Connection: Aigis vs Noel: Both are artifically created humans, who fight against gods to protect those close to them. Aigis vs Penny: Robotic girls with the task to destroy mankinds enemy to protect everyone. Also I would prefer the use of Penny over Ruby at the moment, since we have to wait for the new power the main cast of RWBY gets. Next to Penny there is only one other char of the verse who I would use at the moment, but I don't want to name him/her (fans know who I mean). But I can't come up for a battle idea I like for him/her. So I will stand with this idea instead. For the fight themselves: Aigis vs Noel: Noel finds herself in the Dark Hour after spending time with Tsubaki and Makoto. Both of them get turned into coffins and Noel is found by Aigis. But Noel thinks of Aigis as the culprit of this paranormal acitvity and attacks her. Aigis vs Penny: Simple a battle to decide, which one of these mechanical girls is the better (can include cameos of other characters of their respective franchises). Aigis and Noel can happen in 2D, but Aigis vs Penny has to happen in 3D. 1: Yu Narukami (Persona 4) vs Lok Lambert (Huntik) This battle is something I have already written on this wiki. But I still prefer this idea over something like Jotaro Kujo vs Yu Narukami (I can see the connection, but to be honest, it is most likly a stomp in Jotaros favor). The connection between these two fighters is rather obvious. Both are teenagers and leader of a group with similar powers. Both can summon creatures for aid in battle (Titans vs Persona) and both use multiple summons. This fight would trash the no outside help rule, but since both use it, you can't say someone has an advantage over the other. The battle can take place in an ancient temple, so the enviroment can also be used in this fight. And it should happen in 3D. And if they can get the original voices (Johnny Young Bosh and Yuri Lowenthal - a man can dream), oh man, that would be awesome. My opinion of the winner and my reasons can be read on the battle I have written (don't want to spoiler anything). Also it can help to see the connection. Category:Blog posts